Such apparatuses and methods for labeling plastic bottles are prior art. From the German patent application DE 41 25 579 A1 furthermore an apparatus for labeling containers with thin walls is known, wherein the containers are engaged and stabilized by a bottle carrier with a carrier fork at fixed height for hanging the bottles by the neck collar only and by a centering piston engaging from above.
From the German part DE 602 08 736 T2 of the European patent EP 1251 074 B1 furthermore an apparatus for engaging and handling bottles in a labeling machine is known. This apparatus also comprises an element for engaging a bottle neck. This element is also shaped as a fork for engaging a protruding fringe or carrier ring of the bottles.
Furthermore from the German part DE 601 10 498 T2 of the European patent EP 1 167 213 B1 a labeling machine is known with a rotary carrier at a top side of the machine. An additional engagement means holds the containers to be labeled at their open or upper section and at their carrier ring.
A plurality of types of label exists. Depending on requirements one and the same container is to be labeled with different labels, for example a tinfoil label on the bottle neck, a different label on the side of the bottle. In principle three labeling systems can be distinguished, which are used for applying labels on containers.
One possibility for labeling containers is applying an adhesive label to the containers. For the adhesive label furthermore a plurality of labeling methods can be distinguished. These are wet labeling, tinfoiling, hot-glue labeling, wrap-around labeling and self-adhesive labeling.
The European patent EP 1 412 279 B1 discloses a labeling machine, by which articles (bottles, cans, and the like) can be provided with a label. The labeling machine affords the possibility to provide the articles with different labels according to adhesive labeling. The articles to be labeled are transported on a carousel. On the circumference of the carousel the various labeling systems of various design (wet-glue system, hot-glue system, dispenser system for self-adhesive labels, labeling system for rolled labels or the like) can be connected. The individual labeling systems normally each comprise an individual base, and as the case may be also at least one individual drive system. With the apparatus proposed here it is possible to apply different types of label (adhesive labels) on articles, depending on customer requirements.
A further possibility of labeling is applying so-called wrap-around labels, which consist in a single sleeve and are cut from the endless sleeve according to the labeling requirements of the articles. The cut sections of the sleeve films—so-called sleeves—are pulled over the circumference of the container in the labeling machine. They thus constitute a label encompassing the container. Two different methods are used for labeling with film sleeves. For the stretch-sleeve method the labels of stretchable film are slipped over the container, the film adapting to the contour of the container once the mechanical stretching of the film applied for slipping it on the container has been removed. For the shrink-sleeve method on the other hand, the film at first is loosely attached to the container and then shrinks precisely to the contour of the container under the effect of temperature. The effect of temperature usually is achieved in a so-called shrinking tunnel.
The European patent EP 1 164 082 B1 discloses an apparatus for sliding label sleeves onto containers. The containers to be labeled are transported on a carousel past so-called apertured sliders. While the label is being slid onto the container by the apertured sliders, the container is supported at the side, in particular close to the bottom. The label now is loosely attached to the container as a so-called sleeve. In a downstream shrinking tunnel the label attaches tightly to the container to be labeled.
The European patent EP 1 091 877 B1 discloses a method and an apparatus for applying label sleeves on objects. The containers to be labeled are transported past the labeling stations on a rotary table. The individual label sleeves are cut from the endless sleeve by a cutting device. The label sleeve is seized at its leading edge by an expansion jaw unit and slipped over the objects to be labeled in axial direction, while the objects to be labeled are in a continuous movement at an even height. Once the expansion jaws have disengaged from the label, the label relaxes and attaches tightly to the object to be labeled. This method of labeling is also known as stretch-sleeve method.
The European patent application EP 1 645 514 A2 discloses a method and an apparatus for providing containers with a wrap-around label. The wrap-around label exhibits a leading and a trailing edge of a rigid material, in particular a cardboard. For the labeling method the label material is brought up to the side of the container to be labeled with its leading edge and is at least temporarily attached to it. Then the label is spooled circumferentially onto the container, and the trailing edge attached abutting the leading edge. In the labeling process the containers are transported past the individual labeling stations or devices by a carousel. After exiting the labeling machine the labeled containers pass through a UV tunnel, in which intense cross-linking and hardening of the hot-glue occurs by exposure to UV radiation.
The European patent application EP 1634 817 A2 also discloses an apparatus for labeling an article which exhibits a container section shaped radially inwards, which is also to be covered with the label. The article is labeled with a wrap-around label, wherein the label material is shrinkable. To this end first a leading edge of the label material is attached to the object. The trailing edge of the label material abuts the leading edge once labeling is complete. After exiting the labeling machine the labeled containers pass through an UV tunnel, in which a hardening or cross-linking of the hot-glued spots is conducted. Afterwards the containers pass the shrinking tunnel, in which the label material attaches tightly to the container.
Providing containers with a wrap around label is disclosed in DE 41 25 472 A1. In a continuous process the sealable material is taken from a rolled supply, an individual label is separated and then brought up to the container with a leading edge, attached by at least one narrow adhesive area located in the region of the leading edge, spooled onto the container by a rotation of the container, and afterwards connected by sealing the trailing label edge to the leading label edge.
The German patent application DE 10 2005 044 621 A1 discloses a method is for rotational use of reusable containers, especially beer bottles in which the bottle is filled by the original bottler, sealed, labeled and put on the market. The returnable empty bottle cleaned and cleared of labels by another bottler and refilled and relabeled by this second bottler with another label so that the identity of the original bottler is hidden but which is attached by an adhesive which would allow the second label to be washed off.
A machine which fits stoppers to bottles in disclosed in DE 39 23 670 A1. The stoppers are attached to the bottle by a wire clip. The machine has four rotating tables and the bottles and stoppers are transported to and from these tables by conveyors and star wheels.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,143 a method and apparatus for affixing strip labels to container closures is disclosed. German patent application DE 26 36 516 A1 discloses a bottle filing machine in connection with two closing machines and a downstream bottle handling machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,381 shows a heat shield, in the form of a blower, oriented between a heat source and a plurality of containers, interrupts the heat transmission onto fittings and the containers. The heat source is in the form of a hot air fan. The blower produces an air curtain between the containers and the hot air fan.
The German utility model DE 93 06 132 discloses a bottle handling device which hat a discharge star wheel. Two different conveyers leading away form said star wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,985 shows a set-up table or conveyor system for bottle handling machines with inlet and outlet star wheels and corresponding guide rails for the bottles. The drive mechanisms for the individual star wheels are located below and at a distance from the star wheels. The drive mechanisms and the associated drive shafts are covered by hoods or covers that can extend to the bottle transport level.